illutiafandomcom-20200214-history
Armor
__NOWYSIWYG__ Introduction Here you can find the listings of armor per class and per category. Armor consists of armor for head (hats, caps etc), necklaces, shoulders (pauldrons), back (cloaks), body (shirts, costumes, chestplates), hands (gaunlets, gloves), rings (rings, bracelets), shields, belts, legs (leg armor, shorts, pants) and feet (shoes, boots, slippers). Class & Character Specific Armor Click on the class below to see the list of class specific armor * Bard * Knave * Mystic * Priest * Swordsman * Fist For a category overview click here. To go to the Weapons page, click here. Table overview Here is a listing of armor that is wearable by all classes. The items that can be obtained via Credits are listed in a table at the end of this page, click here Level Picture Sort Name Stats 1 Head Cat Ears 5 AR, Sta+1 1 Head Plain Mask 5 AR, WatRes+1 1 Back Unknown Cloak 5 AR 1 Necklace Pretty Necklace 1 AR, Mana+5, SpiRes+4 1 Body Pink Bra None 1 Body Silk Nightgown None 1 Body Commoners Shirt 5 AR, HP+10, Mana+5, AirRes+1 1 Legs Commoners Pants 5 AR, HP+10, Str+1, Sta+1 1 Legs Filthy Pants Filthy Pants Enchantments HP+5, Str+1 5 Head Miffy's Cat Ears 10 AR, Mana+5, Sta+1, Int+1, FireRes+2 5 Necklace Dog Tail Necklace 3 AR, HP+10, Mana+10, EarthRes+1 5 Hands Dirty Merchants Glove 4 AR, HP+15, Mana+15, SpiRes+4 6 Shield Plain Wooden Shield 4 AR, HP+10 10 Head Sickly Flower Hat 18 AR, Sta+4, WaterRes+5 10 Head Yummy Cloak 5 AR, Mana+5, Int+1, Water&AirRes+1 10 Body Hogs Shirt Hogs Shirt Enchantments 10 AR, HP+15, Mana+10, Sta+2, Water&AirRes+1 10 Body Grade B Farming Shirt 13 AR, HP+13, Str+1< FireRes+1 10 Belt Thin Belt 5 AR, HP+5, Str+1, Dex+1, EarthRes+3 11 Head Ratty Animal Carcass Ratty Animal Carcass Enchantments 15 AR, HP+10, Mana+5, Str+2, Sta+1, Int+1, AirSpiRes+1 12 Shield Mahogany Shield 8 AR, HP+20, FireRes+2 13 Necklace Travelers Trinket Travelers Trinket Enchantments 2 AR, Mana+20, Int+1, SpiRes+3 13 Back Dirty Drifters Cloak Dirty Drifters Cloak Enchantments 3 AR, HP+12, Mana+5, Dex+3 14 Head Chocolate Bunny Ears 20 AR, HP+15, Mana+15, Sta+2, Int+3, Water&Earth&AirRes+2 14 Belt Hogskin Belt 20 AR, HP+15, Mana+15, Str+2, Sta+1, Int+2 15 Head Mr Sally Hat 18 AR, HP+20, Mana+15, Str+2, WatRes+5 15 Necklace Ghost Beads 9 AR, HP+35, SpiRes+4 15 Belt Shelled Belt 15 AR, HP+15, Mana+5, Str+2, Sta+2, Int+2, Dex+1, EarthRes+4 16 Legs Black Leather Pants 12 AR, HP+20, Mana+10, Str+1, Sta+1, Dex+3, EarthRes+5 20 Head Lurker Hat 20 AR, HP+25, Mana+15, Str+3, WaterRes+6 20 Head Padded Cap 20 AR, HP+120, Water&AirRes+5 20 Necklace Blacksmiths Trinket Blacksmiths Trinket Enchantments 25 AR, Mana+20, Sta+1, Int+2, SpiRes+3 20 Body Heavy Coat 20 AR, HP+120, Water&AirRes+5 20 Body Handmade Coconut Bra 25 AR, Sta+4, Int+4, WaterRes+5 20 Feet Snow Shoes 20 AR, HP+120, Water&AirRes+5 20 Feet Seafarer Boots 5 AR, HP+20, Mana+5, Str+2, Sta+2, Dex+2 23 Legs Seafarer Pants 25 AR, HP+30, Mana+20, Str+2, Sta+2, Dex+3, EarthRes+5 25 Head Girly Bandana Manly Bandana 15 AR, HP+25, Mana+15, Str+1, Dex+2, WatRes+3 25 Necklace Snow Pendant 10 AR, HP+10, Mana+60, Int+2, Dex+2, WatRes+3, SpellDmg+2% 25 Shoulders Cold Sleeves Cold Sleeves Enchantments 10 AR,HP+10, Mana+30, Sta+2, Int+2, Dex+1, WatRes+3, SpellDmg+2% 25 Back Leather Cloak 12 AR, HP+20, Mana+20, Sta+3, Int+2, EartRes+3, AirRes+2 25 Back Furry Cloak 15 AR, HP+30, Mana+10, Sta+4, Int+1, Dex+3, AirRes+3, MeleeDmg+2% 25 Body Pirate Girl Bra Pirate Guy Shirt 25 AR, Sta+3, Int+3, WatRes+6 25 Hands Thick Gloves Thick Gloves Enchantments 10 AR, HP+10, Mana+30, Int+3, Dex+2, EarthRes+3, SpellDmg+2% 25 Ring Best Friends Bracelet 14 AR, HP+20, Mana+20, Sta+1, Int+1, AirRes+2, SpiRes+4 25 Ring Frozen Ring Frozen Ring Enchantments 10 AR, HP+30, Mana+10, Str+3, Sta+3, Int+3, Dex+3, FireRes+3 25 Belt Spiked Belt 20 AR, HP+50, Mana+20, Sta+4, Dex+2, SpiRes+3, MeleeDmg+2% 25 Belt Chain Link Belt 23 AR, HP+20, Mana+20, Sta+2, Int+2 25 Legs Pirate Girl Shorts Pirate Guy Shorts 17 AR, HP+15, Mana+20, Str+2, Dex+1, WatRes+4 30 Head Living Cloak 15 AR, HP+10, Mana+5, Sta+3, Int+1, WatEartAirRes+2 30 Necklace Zombie Ward Necklace 13 AR, HP+20, Mana+20, Str+1, Sta+1, Int+1, Dex+1, EartRes+1, SpiRes+3 30 Body Tenille Plate 40 AR, HP+90, Mana+90, Str+2, Dex+2, AirRes+3 30 Shield Magic Snowball Magic Snowball Enchantments 10 AR, HP+50, Mana+50, Str+5, Sta+3, Int+2, Dex+2, WatRes+10 35 Back Jeweled Leather Cloak 16 AR, HP+25, Mana+25, Sta+3, Int+3, EarthRes+4, AirRes+3 35 Ring Ring of Repelling 8 AR, HP+12, Sta+1, Int+2, EarthRes+6 35 Ring Sewer Ring Sewer Ring Enchantments 10 AR, HP+15, Sta+2, Int+4, EarthRes+6 36 Belt Reinforced Chain Belt 30 AR, HP+25, Mana+25, Str+1, Sta+4, Int+2, EarthRes+3, NOT Mystic or Priest 36 Body Bloody Shirt 25 AR, HP+35, Mana+15, Str+4, Sta+6, Int+3, Dex+1 38 Head Warrior Cloak 32 AR, HP+217, Mana+135, Str+5, Int+4 40 Head Dusty Cloak 20 AR, HP+10, Mana+10, Sta+3, Int+2, WatEartAirSpiRes+2 40 Head Dramatic Leather Mask 24 AR, HP+19, Mana+25, Sta+3, Int+3, FireRes+3, EartRes+1, AirRes+2 40 Belt High Performance Belt High Performance Belt Enchantments 25 AR, HP+75, Mana+25, Str+1, Sta+1, Int+1, EartRes+5 40 Ring Bracelet of Valiance Bracelet of Valiance Enchantments Effect: Tick> Increase Hitpoints by 500, NOT Mystic 40 Ring Ring of Valiance Ring of Valiance Enchantments Effect: Tick> Increase Manapoints by 500, NOT Swordsman 45 Head Honorary Bandits Mask 25 AR, HP+35, Sta+5, Dex+5, FireWatEartAirSpiRes+5 45 Belt Striking Belt 30 AR, HP+50, Mana+50, Str+3, Sta+5, Int+3, WatRes+4, SpiRes+2, MeleeCrit+5% 47 Ring Ring of the Sages 20 AR, HP+65, Mana+65, Sta+3, Int+3, FireEartSpiRes+5, SpellDmg+2%, SpellCrit+2% 48 Ring Krapey Brand Ruby Ring Krapey Brand Ruby Ring Enchantments 25 AR, Mana+500, FireRes+15 50 Head Glowing Cloak 25 AR, HP+15, Mana+10, Sta+3, Int+3, FireWatEartAirSpiRes+2 Table overview Credit Items These items can be obtained with Credits. Level Picture Sort Name Stats 1 Head Wedding Flower 13 AR, HP+55, Mana+55, Str+2, Sta+2, Int+2, Dex+2 1 Head Mushroom Helm 20 AR, HP+125, Mana+125, Str+7, Int+5, SpellDam+2% 1 Head Pig Helm 25 AR, HP+100, Mana+100 1 Head Wedding Tuxedo 25 AR, HP+100, Mana+100, Int+5 1 Head Cheeky Monkey Cap 35 AR, HP+100, Mana+150, Sta+8, Dex+8 1 Head Double Folded Hat 35 AR, HP+200, Mana+200, Str+4, Sta+2, Int+4, Dex+2 1 Head Wings of the Monarch 25 AR, HP+125, Mana+125, Str+4, Int+4, Dex+5, AirRes+6 1 Head Shot in the Head 30 AR, HP+200, Mana+200, Sta+5, Dex+5, SpiRes+6 1 Head Disguise Glasses 35 AR, HP+200, Mana+200, Sta+5, Dex+5, SpiRes+6 1 Head Rivethead Locks 45 AR, HP+250, Mana+250, Str+5, Sta+7, Int+7, Dex+6, SpellDmg+5% 1 Head Dragon Helm 60 AR, HP+250, Mana+250, Int+5, Effect: Dragin Scales (offensive) 1 Head Demonic Wings 55 AR, HP+200, Mana+200, Str+8, Sta+8, Int+8, Dex+8, SpiRes+10, SpellDmg+6% 1 Head Punk Wig 70 AR, HP+250, Mana+250, Str+10, Sta+10, SpiRes+6, SpellDmg+6% 1 Head Face Mask 75 AR, HP+250, Str+10, Sta+10, FireRes+5, Tick:HP+25,Mana+25 1 Head Bear Pelt 75 AR, HP+250, Mana+250, Str+12, Sta+12, Int+5, Dex+5, MeleeCrit+5% 1 Head Mystical Bear Pelt 75 AR, HP+250, Mana+250, Str+5, Sta+12, Int+12, Dex+5, SpellDmg+7% 1 Head Celestial Wings 75 AR, HP+300, Mana+300, Str+10, Sta+10, Int+10, Dex+10, AirSpiRes+10, SpellDmg+7% 1 Necklace Slime Transmutator 15 AR, Mana+10, Str+1, Effect: Illusion Slime 1 Necklace Sheep Transmutator 15 AR, Mana+10, Str+1, Effect: Illusion Sheep 1 Necklace Demon Transmutator 20 AR, HP+300, Mana+300, Str+5, Sta+5, Int+5, Dex+5, Effect: Demon Boy 1 Necklace Cat Transmutator 25 AR, HP+35, Mana+35, Int+1, Dex+2, EarthRes+5, Effect: Cat 1 Body Penguin Costume 5 AR, WaterRes+1 1 Body Frog Costume 5 AR, WaterRes+1 1 Body Wedding Dress 25 AR, HP+100, Mana+100, Int+5 1 Body Fire Angel Robe 25 AR, HP+50, Mana+50, Str+5, Sta+5, Int+1, Dex+1, FireRes+5 1 Body Super Nurse Costume 25 AR, HP+50, Mana+50, Sta+5, Int+5, Dex+5 1 Body Battle Gown 30 AR, HP+100, Mana+100, Str+4, Sta+4, Int+4, Dex+4 1 Body Navy Gown 30 AR, HP+100, Mana+100, Str+4, Sta+4, Int+4, Dex+4 1 Body Devilish Cape 35 AR, HP+125, Mana+125, Str+6, Sta+6, Int+6, SpellDmg+5% 1 Body Dragon Chestplate 70 AR, HP+270, Mana+270, Str+5, Effect: Dragon Scales (Offensive) 1 Ring Beast Ring 10 AR, HP+75, Mana+75, MeleeDmg+5% 1 Ring Spirit Ring 10 AR, HP+75, Mana+75, SpellDmg+5% 1 Shield Emblem Shield 20 AR, HP+75, Mana+75, Dex+5 1 Shield The Happy Egg Blue 30 AR, HP+200, Mana+200, Str+5, Sta+5, Int+5 1 Shield The Happy Egg Pink 30 AR, HP+200, Mana+200, Str+5, Sta+5, Int+5 1 Shield Pie 35 AR, HP+175, Mana+175, Str+3, Sta+3, Int+3, Dex+3, SpellDmg+5% 1 Shield Panda Plushie 40 AR, HP+175, Mana+175, Str+5, Sta+5, Int+5, Dex+5, WatEarthRes+5 1 Shield Baby Monkey 50 AR, HP+200, Mana+200, Str+10, Sta+10, Wat&EarthRes+5 1 Shield Mystical Moon Shield 50 AR, HP+225, Mana+225, Str+5, Sta+5, In+5, Dex+5, SpellCrit+5% 1 Shield Moon Shield 50 AR, HP+225, Mana+225, Str+5, Sta+5, Int+5, Dex+5, MeleeDmg+5% 1 Legs Dragon Legplates 40 AR, HP+250, Mana+250, Sta+5, Effect:Dragon Scales (offensive) 1 Legs Naga Tail 50 AR, HP+250, Mana+250, Str+10, Sta+10, Int+10, SpiRes+7, SpellCrit+5% 1 Feet Lucky Ducky Feet 65 AR, HP+250, Mana+250, Str+10, Sta+10, Int+5, SpiRes+7 1 Feet Dragon Boots 20 AR, HP+100, Mana+100, Dex+5, Spell:Dragon Scales 1 Feet Bunny Slippers 25 AR, HP+150, Mana+150, Str+10, Int+5, MeleeCrit+7% 20 Head Epitome of Infamy 45 AR, HP+300, Mana+345, Str+7, Sta+7, Int+5, Dex+6, SpiRes+9 20 Head Epic Shark 45 AR, HP+300, Mana+200, Str+8, Sta+7, Int+5, WatRes+7, SpiRes+5, SpellDmg+6% 25 Head Cowtown Pride Hat 55 AR, HP+400, Mana+350, Str+5, Sta+4, Int+5, Dex+5, MeleeDmg+5% 25 Shield Ultimate Sock Monkey 50 AR, HP+300, Mana+300, Str+7, Sta+7, Int+7, Dex+7, SpellDmg+8% 35 Shield Grinning Star 55 AR, HP+400, Mana+400, Str+8, Sta+8, Int+8, Dex+8, SpellDmg+8% 50 Ring Pleasant Ring 12 AR, Mana+800, Int+6, WatRes+10, SpiRes+5, SpellCrit+2%,SpellDmg+5%, must be Priest, Mystic or Bard 50 Ring Ancient Ring 30 AR, HP+800, Str+20, FireRes+10, SpiRes+5, MeleeCrit+5%, MeleeDmg+2%, must be Knave or Swordsman